


Logan Most Certainly Does NOT Have A Crush

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crush, Crushes, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Logan doesn’t have a crush. Of course not. That’s ridiculous. Absolutely absurd. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Logan Most Certainly Does NOT Have A Crush

Logan was really done with Virgil. He kept accosting him with ridiculous and outlandish accusations based on circumstantial evidence at best. It was getting ridiculous.

Speaking of Virgil, the anxious friend’s ringtone rang out, alerting Logan of another text. He opened it up and felt himself flush.

“Two bros, cuddling on the couch, no space apart because they are very very gay.” Read the caption attached to a picture of him and Roman from the day before.

Logan growled. 

“That picture paints the scene in a very specific way not conducive to the actual scenario.” Logan texted back. “Also, when did you get that picture?”

“When you and your boyfriend were sleeping on the couch together.”

“Virgil, I have told you over and over, I do not have feelings for Roman. We are not ‘boyfriends’.”

“Yes. You have lied to me over and over.”

“This conversation has reached a stalemate. I will be taking my leave.”

“Okay, now go kiss Roman.”

“Goodbye, Virgil.”

Logan set his phone aside with a frustrated huff. He was just tired, and Roman, being a considerate friend, was… giving him a quick platonic hug to help him… fall asleep.

Yeah that’s what happened.

Logan absolutely did not have a crush. He was a being of pure intellect. Emotions defied rationality, thus he simply disposed of such liabilities. Of course he would never find attraction in someone as stupid and reckless and bold and handsome and strong and regal and romantic and… and…

what was he saying?

Oh yeah. He’d never fall for Roman of all people. 

Logan left his room, straightening his tie and trying to figuratively wipe the blush off of his face, only to be met with that handso- UGLY face.

“Hello, darling. Where are you off to?” Roman grinned.

“Ahem- I was going to sit in the living room and read my new novel.”

“May I join you?”

“Of course, Roman.”

“Great!” Roman took Logan’s hand and led him to the living room. “What are you reading? Is it fantastical in any way?”

“Well, Virgil recommended me a dystopian novel. It’s a little dark for my taste but he informed me it’s sci-fi. Which i suppose would combine both our interests.”

“Lovely! May we read it together?” Roman asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up. 

Logan choked on his words for a second at the excited twinkle in his eyes. “Sure.”

Logan sat himself on one edge of the couch whilst Roman laid into him, his head propped up on Logan’s shoulder to be able to read along.

Roman stretched and wrapped his arms around Logan, making his face light up like a firework. 

Eventually Logan settled and began reading along with Roman, flipping the page when Roman signaled he was done since he was a bit slower than logan. 

They sat like that for a while until Roman’s frustration got the best of them.

“They’re just hiding and doing science! Where’s the action? Go and fight the mechanical zombies instead of sitting there!”

“They’re trying to cure it.”

“If they just went and slayed all the zombies then no one else would die! This is boring.”

“I find it interesting.” Logan huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me!” Roman tightened his fingers around Logan’s ribs. Logan squealed and jumped about a foot in the air.

There was a pause as Logan watched Roman grow a shit eating grin.

“Lo-”

“Roman.”

“Are you ticklish?”

Logan kept his mouth shut, his cheeks heating up.

Roman snickered and pressed his fingers into Logan’s ribs, causing him to snort and slap a hand over his mouth.

“Oh this should be fun!” Roman chuckled before looming over Logan. He raised one hand and wiggled his fingers. Logan flinched at the sight of them.

Logan was devastatingly ticklish. Everyone just assumed he wasn’t, and no one usually got close enough to find out. But with how… close… Roman and him had gotten over the past few weeks it had been only a matter of time before he found out.

And now was the time.

Logan was interrupted from his thoughts with wiggling fingers at the sides of his ribs. Immediately he burst into frantic giggles as he desperately pushed on Roman’s hands.

“Wow, you’re really ticklish. How have i never discovered this?” Roman said excitedly. He quickly and skillfully danced his fingers over each of Logan’s ribs, making sure to ghost fingers in between each of them. He switched tactics from scratching to skimming to fluttering just to keep Logan on his toes.

Logan, meanwhile, was hysterical. He wasn’t screaming mind you, but he was absolutely helpless to countless fits of laughter and giggles. His body moved by the force of each laugh, not by his own volition. He was too busy trying to catch his breath between each round of unstoppable giggles. He felt tears of mirth well up in his eyes as he tossed his head back and forth.

Roman giggled at the sight. It was utterly adorable. Logan’s smile was rare but powerful. And that laughter was beautiful and entrancing, just like Logan.

“This is absolutely adorable. Your laughter is intoxicating, darling. I don’t think i could ever get enough.” Roman mused, letting his fingers drift and explore. He studied Logan’s face for change in hysteria. 

He studied that lovely crinkle in his eye when he laughed. That lovely deep pink hue of his flushed face. The messy tousled hair of his. 

He had been looking for a more ticklish spot, somewhere to make him scream, but stopped his his fingers grazed his waist.

Logan snorted and gave a string of soft bouncy giggles. The kind that didn’t take too much out of you, the kind that you could restrain if you tried, but you don’t. 

Logan breathed heavily, wearing a big wobbly smile, still giggling like a goof. 

Roman hadn’t realized how close he had leaned in until a wave of adoration told him to go for it. He was right there. 

Logan looked up at Roman, smiling fondly. 

It was too easy, fuck it.

Both went for it meeting with a kiss. 

It was quick and sweet, filled with a satisfaction of indulging their feelings for each other and a contentedness in each others proximity. 

They pulled back after a few seconds, both quite clearly flustered yet giddy.

It was wonderful.

“Told ya so, Pat. Hand it over.”

“What?! I thought it’d take at least another month!” 

Logan Roman flinched and looked up from their rather… suggestive position with Roman on top of Logan.

“Bet’s a bet. 20$.” Virgil plucked a bill from Patton’s hand.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Roman yelled.

“I’m so happy you’re finally being honest with your feelings!” Patton smiled.

“I’m surprised it took you this long.” Virgil smirked, pocketing the money and showing them his phone with a picture of the scene.

“VIRGIL DELETE THAT NOW!” Roman ran after Virgil who immediately took off, laughing hysterically. 

“You…” Logan groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

“Aw, Lo! It’s okay to have feelings and romance. No one thinks less of you.” Patton smiled, patting Logan’s back. “Plus it was cute.”

“No one needs to know of my… sensitivity.”

“It’s alright, we’re all ticklish. ESPECIALLY-”

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ROHOHOHOHOHOMAN!” A shrill cackle came from another room.

“-Virgil.” Patton giggled. Logan had to smile at that too.

As embarrassing as today it was, it certainly wasn’t bad in the slightest.


End file.
